Healing Hearts
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 1: Second Chances


March 23: Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany have always been friends. But ever since Quinn felt jealous about Rachel, Santana and Brittany's friendship, she feels left out and useless in the group. Like its time to walk away from them. Influenced by Santana and Brittany, Rachel was also influenced and manipulated. Until Quinn came up with the decision to bail out of the group once and for all.

April: At First, The three (Santana, Rachel and Brittany) didn't know what was going on. But then they misinterpreted Quinn's action and hated Quinn.

June 9: Quinn went her own way for a few weeks. She sits at the last row of the class alone while the Santana, Rachel, and Brittany sits together in the front row.

Quinn did all her homework all by herself. And spends most of the time at the Veranda or the Library alone.

She sits far away from the cafeteria table that they used to sit all together.

She assured herself that everything will be fine. And she would always fool people with a fake smile.

But little than everyone knew… As Quinn went on her own, she keeps her head up and fake a smile to other people, But deep inside she fights a never ending battle of depression and frustration, desperately wanting her peace and friends back.

Rachel nor the others approached her. She was totally left out with no one to cling to.

No one knew that the Quinn that they used to know died at the very moment she sat at the last row of the classroom.

As time flies.. Quinn tries to cope up with her new surroundings and she does.

* * *

June 19: Quinn was at the library reading Tuesdays with Morrie when Rachel sat facing her on the table.

Quinn was surprised because its unexpected. And kept her mouth shut. They didn't talk to each other for the last 10 minutes. Rachel wanted to begin but seems a little too confused on how to start. Quinn wants to ask her but she thought maybe she doesn't like to talk to her. Until, finally Rachel breaks the silence.

"It's been a cold day huh?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah… Quite." Quinn nods still looking at the book instead of Rachel.

Rachel looks around and continued…

"So… How are you?" Rachel asked.

"What do you think?" Quinn snapped, still not looking at Rachel.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked.

Quinn answers in a soft voice…

"Tuesdays with Morrie. It's for a book report."

"That's nice. I-I know you're still mad but…" Rachel was cut by Quinn.

Quinn closes the book and finally looks to Rachel. In a soft sad voice Quinn asks…

Quinn: What do you want, Berry?

"Uh-mm. Well.. I…" Rachel stuttered quite surprised.

"Seriously, Rachel. What do you want?" Quinn tried to ask in a nicer way.

Rachel looks at her tangled hands and replied..

"I miss being with you." Rachel confessed.

"Why? You have Santana and Brittany now. Why look for me?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Because everything is not the same without you." Rachel reasoned.

"If this is the way to bring me back to the group, I'm sorry. I don't want to be in it anymore." Quinn said as she looks at the paper.

Rachel looks at Quinn.

"I understand you hate us. And no, I don't want you back in the group. I just want you back as my friend." Rachel pleaded.

"After humiliating me at the first day of Sophomore year when I thought everything is OK between us? After you let Santana use your phone to bully me with foul bitchy words in a simple text conversation? You want me back? God, Rachel… Have a little respect!" Quinn said in a much angrier tone as she looks at Rachel.

"I know you're mad but, please. We just did that because of what you did to us. Santana and Brittany doesn't know that I'm here. And I want to fix this. Fix us. Fix our friendship." Rachel said.

Quinn rolls her eyes and stands up… Says to Rachel..

"You should've thought about that on the first place."

"Quinn, please… Give me another chance…"

"I'll think about it."

Then, Quinn storms out of the library leaving Rachel behind.

* * *

In the school campus:

Quinn was walking along the hallway from the guidance office when she saw Rachel together with Tina. No sign of Brittany and Santana. Just the two of them.

Until Rachel talked to Quinn across the way.

"Hey, Quinn. Our professor was sick today. We don't have any class."

Quinn looks at Rachel replying…

"Okay." Then the blonde walks away.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks stopping the blonde from her tracks.

"Since we don't have a class I'm going out of school to the Lima Bean for coffee. Have a nice day." Quinn said as she smiled and walked away.

As Rachel observes Quinn as she walks. But Tina interrupts Rachel's heavenly state…

"Uh… Rachel? Still haven't compromised with Quinn yet?" Tina asks.

Rachel looks to Tina…

"Huh? What?"

"I said… If you and Quinn still haven't compromised yet?" Tina asked again.

"Oh, yeah. Uh-mm. She said that she will think about it for a while." Rachel shook her head.

"You should come up with a better move if you want her back in your life." Tina said.

Rachel perked up. "Any suggestions?"

"You could set up for a coffee date. She loves coffee. You still have her number right?" Tina said.

"Yeah, I still got it. And you're right. She loves a coffee jelly Grande. It's her favorite." Rachel said with a beaming smile.

"Then you should schedule it. You may never know what happens. Or bring her to your house. There's a plenty of DVDs in your house. Do a movie marathon with her. Make it a romantic one." Tina winked.

"You're right! Every suggestion sounds amazing! Thanks Tina!" Rachel squealed.

"Sure thing.." Tina smiled.

At her house, Rachel texts Quinn if she is okay to go out for coffee. And too have a little chit chat as well.

" **Hey, Quinn. You there? I know this is not a good time but Come on let's grab some coffee and watch DVDs for a while. Let's try to forget some things"**

On the other hand, Quinn receives the text and thought about it for awhile. Although she misses Rachel very much, she still is having a hard time trusting her again. But she replied.

" _ **I don't know if you're really sorry or stupid but I think I'm not in the mood. -Q"**_

Rachel receives the text and replied with a sad face.

" **Quinn, please. It's just coffee and movies. And it's at my house. No Santana and Brittany. Just US. :( "**

Quinn thinks again and after an hour replied..

" _ **What kind of coffee?"**_

Rachel replied.

" **Coffee Jelly, Grande, Your favorite. :) "**

Quinn rolled her eyes and thought… _"I can't believe I'm doing this.."_

Then replied to Rachel..

" _ **See you at 6."**_

Rachel was so happy, so she went out and ordered an espresso frappe and a coffee jelly Grande at the Lima Bean and also ordered pizza.

A few hours later, everything was set. There was a knock on Rachel's door. Rachel swiftly went on her knees and opened the door in one swift motion. There she finds Quinn in a black tunic top and sweatpants and doll shoes.

Rachel gulped at the goddess standing in front of her.

"Hi, Quinn. Please Come in." Rachel said

Quinn rolled her eyes and went inside.

"I-I'm so glad you could make it. I have pizza with Cheese and Bacon, plus coffee. Y-You could pick a movie at the DVD stand over there." Rachel stuttered.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and walked to the DVD stand to pick a movie.

Rachel thought how to make Quinn stop the silent treatment and actually talk to her.

Rachel was interrupted in her thoughts by Quinn who was standing in front of her holding a DVD.

"What did you pick?" Rachel asked.

Quinn just gave her the DVD and sat at the end of the couch far away from Rachel.

Rachel frowned and looked at the DVD.

"Uh-mm, Quinn? This is Pitch Perfect. Are you sure you want to watch this?" Rachel said

"You said I could pick a movie. What's wrong with Pitch Perfect?" Quinn snapped.

"N-Nothing. Let's watch it." Rachel blurts out as she quickly popped the disc in the player and sat on the couch opposite end of Quinn's.

"Why did you pick that movie?" Rachel curiously asked.

"I don't know. Because it is a great movie." Quinn shrugged without looking at Rachel.

"Or maybe the fact that Beca is unique from the Bellas and Aubrey doesn't like her because she thought her uniqueness is destroying the group's flow?" Rachel said.

"And because of that she almost quit because of her indifference but in the end they kept her and they won?" Quinn said in a sad voice.

Rachel huffed, "Q-Quinn, I'm s-sorry."

"Rachel, let's just watch the movie." Quinn quickly cut Rachel and focused on the screen.

Rachel nodded and kept her mouth shut. Clearly, Quinn doesn't want to talk to her.

So they watch the movie, ate pizza, and drank their coffees. And when the credits rolled, Rachel sat up and looked at Quinn who was already fixing herself to leave.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel said stopping the blonde from fixing herself.

Quinn raised her brow as she look at the diva.

"A-Are you still up for another one?" Rachel asked blushing.

Quinn nodded and curled up in the couch again, still at the same side.

Rachel went to the stand and picked a DVD. She was choosing between Funny Girl and A Walk to Remember. Then she remembered what Tina said. _Make it a romantic one._ So Rachel picked A Walk to Remember and popped it in the player.

Now, she needs to think of a way on how to get Quinn to be close to her on the couch or at least talk to her. The silence is already killing her.

"What's the movie?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see. Grab a tissue." Rachel smiled.

Quinn looked at the screen and nodded. Rachel just hopes this one works.

After a few minutes, Rachel wiped her tears and looked at Quinn who was still trying her best not to cry. Rachel slightly smiled and went back to watching the movie.

"I have a bucket list you know. Just like Jamie." Quinn said out in the blue.

 _This is it…_

"Really?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled still focused on the screen.

"I didn't know that." Rachel said softly.

"Of course you didn't. I was about to tell you, but all of _**this**_ happened." Quinn said as she gestured her finger in circles to emphasize " _ **this**_ "

Rachel paused the movie and sat close to Quinn.

"Look, Quinn. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for taking your friends away. I'm sorry for letting Santana bitched you through my phone. I'm just really sorry. But you were the one who bailed out from the group. You were the one who quit without any reason. You left us. And I demand to know what happened?" Rachel said.

"Promises are meant to be broken. I'm sorry for letting you manipulate me. I'm sorry for clinging too much on reputation. I'm sorry for being jealous. I'm sorry for dying every day at the last row of the classroom because of your friendship. I'm sorry for wasting your time on a damaged person like me. You all promised nobody gets left behind or forgotten but you made feel forgotten. You broke your promise too! I thought we would be so happy together. But I was wrong. You left me out. You treated me like what I treated you on the first place! Is that my punishment?" Quinn yelled at Rachel as she stood up, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"But You, Santana and Brittany are the Unholy Trinity! Why did you leave them?" Now Rachel was raising her voice.

"Because they already have you as my replacement!" Quinn shouted and cried after.

By that moment, Rachel shut her mouth and kept quiet.

"Every table has been turned since I got pregnant and left the group. And now, Santana and Britt like you. Not me. You are my replacement. You took away what I had built for years. My friendship with them. That's why I left because I have to save some of my dignity for myself knowing you were so happy without me." Quinn sobbed as she curls up at the corner of the couch.

"Oh, Quinn that's not true—"

"YES IT IS!"

Again, Rachel kept quiet and stared at the blonde who was already in the edge of a break down.

Then she hugged Quinn without even thinking.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." The diva whispered.

Quinn still sobbing melted into the warmth or Rachel's touch.

"Let me fix this. Just give me another chance." Rachel whispered.

"No. Nothing will change even if you try to fix things. Trust is already broken and a word is never gonna fix anything." Quinn mumbled as she wipes her tears and broke away from Rachel.

"Quinn… Wait."

"I'm going home, Rachel. Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Quinn, please."

"See you in school."

"Quinn, please. Stay."

Finally Quinn stopped her tracks to the door and turned to Rachel.

"What?"

"Stay, Quinn."

"Where? Here? Why?"

"Here and in my life. I don't want to lose you too."

"You've got to be joking. Oh wait? This is a prank? Oh my God I should've known!" Quinn panicked.

"No, this is not a prank. I'm serious, Quinn. Stay the night. Please?" Rachel assured.

"I'm sorry. Mom doesn't want sleepovers. After _**this**_ stuff." Quinn said emphasizing their fight.

"Is Judy angry at us?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"For hurting me? Yes, except for Britt. She trusted the three of you so much it just hurts." Quinn replied.

"I'm taking you home. I owe her an apology too."

"Not now, Rachel. Just leave me alone." Quinn backed down and left the house slamming the door.

Rachel slumped down and cried remembering everything that happened.

* * *

The next day, Quinn managed to make herself busy with all the requirements she needs to submit when a figure hovered above her.

"Hey."

"What do you want, Rachel?" Quinn noticed the voice so she didn't bother to look up.

"I-I got you a bacon sandwich." Rachel said as she puts the brown bag next to Quinn.

"Thank you but I'm not really hungry at the moment." Quinn resisted even though she really loves bacon.

"Do you mind if I join you today?" Rachel asked.

"Where are your girls? Won't they be angry at you for sitting here?" Quinn snapped.

"No. I don't care. I just want to have a second chance." Rachel said.

"I told you I'll think about it. Now if you're finished you may go."

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn. Not until you say okay."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay. You may leave."

"I get a second chance then?" Rachel asked filled with hope.

"Prove me you deserve that second chance." Quinn snarled.

"I will Quinn. Just give me time to figure things out." Rachel squealed.

"And give me time to think if I should really give you that second chance." Quinn gave her a light smile.

"It's a deal."

"Then a deal it is." Quinn said as she reached out to shake Rachel's hand which Rachel shook gently.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Walk to class together?" Rachel asked.

"No thanks I'm used to being on my own nowadays." Quinn sighed.

"Nonsense! We made a deal Lucy. And this is the start of the deal." Rachel said.

"But what will San and Britt say? You're taking sides now?" Quinn scoffed.

"No. I'm gonna show them people could change for the common good." Rachel smiled.

"O-kay. Whatever, Berry." Quinn smirked.

Then the two girls walked to class together.

* * *

It was time for Glee. Quinn sat to the same place where she sat. At the back, she pulls out a book to read from her side and opened to the last page she was reading at. Then she felt someone sit on her both sides. Only to find out it's Rachel and Britt.

"Hey Q." Britt whispered.

"Uh- Hi, Britt?" Quinn looked at the other blonde confused.

"Is this seat taken?" Britt pouted.

"Uh- no." Quinn answered.

"Mind if Rach and I sit beside you?" Britt asked.

"If you promise not to strangle and dump me outside town? Sure." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel swallowed a chuckle and Brittany frowned. Still Quinn is a bit confused.

"Wait, if you're here… then who's with the other witch… I mean, bitch… I mean Santana? Quinn whispered and looked at Rachel.

"We are in a cool off." Rachel said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because she is being mean at Rachel and me." Britt answered.

Quinn raised a brow, "Uh-huh… And I'm the good girl now?"

"Rach told me about the second chance and about Judy. I'm sorry, Q. I was just surprised of what happened." Britt spoke sadly.

"It's okay Britt. Judy is fine with you. She appreciates your secret visits every once in a while." Quinn smiled.

"I also dropped by to give her cookies Lord Tubbington and I baked. I hope she likes it." Brittany said with a happy grin.

"As long as it comes from the heart, she will love it." Quinn gave her a true smile after a long while which made Britt squealed and hug her so tight.

"Oh, Q. I miss your smile." Britt said as she hugs Quinn tight.

"B-B… I-I can't b-breathe…" Quinn gasped for air.

"Sorry Q. I'm just happy we're friends again." Brittany said as she let go of the hug.

"We'll see." Quinn pants for air.

Rachel mentally threw a fist in the air as a sign of victory. She can do this. She can try and fix everything.

Then Santana entered and glared at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to read the book she is holding. Brittany stared at Santana as Rachel held Quinn's hand on the book.

"Hey midget! You and B taking sides now?" Santana shouted from the other side drawing the attention of the whole club.

"Whatever, Lopez." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm just saying a fact." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Don't be mean, Santana! This is none of your business." Britt said in defense.

"What's gone into you guys? You should be with me and not with preggers!" Santana snapped.

Quinn just slammed the book shut and stood up.

"You know what Santana, I pity you. Because you use your bitch attitude to manipulate people into your dark side. Why don't you just accept the fact that you can still have friends without even using the Snixx in you? I thought for a long time deep inside you is still lives the Santana I used to know who gets all Lima Heights and bitchy but still has a heart that melts. But I was wrong, the Santana that I'm seeing right now is NEVER like the Santana who told me that no matter what happens she is not giving up." Quinn shouted and stormed out of the room.

Santana kept quiet as Rachel and Brittany followed Quinn outside.

"Quinn. Wait." Rachel yelled

"Q… Slow down." Brittany said.

Quinn just stopped walking breathing heavily. Rachel hugged Quinn from the back as Britt stood and hugged her in front.

"Easy there… We got you. We are never letting go." Britt whispered as Quinn cried hard.

"Quinn, let's start again. Please?" Rachel whispered from behind as she wrapped Quinn tight with her arms.

They both felt Quinn nod.

"And you will never be replaced by anyone. You are the only Quinn we have. If we are given a new Quinn, I would leave her and find you." Brittany said as pulled back.

Rachel pulled back to and walked right next to Brittany. They both smiled.

Quinn wiped her tears and smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn said as she reaches out her hand to the two girls.

Rachel giggled and shook Quinn's hand. "Rachel Barbra Berry. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Quinn chuckled and turned to Britt. "And who are you little cutie pie?"

Britt grinned and hugged Quinn. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce and we are Best friends!"

Quinn smiled and nodded as Britt pulled back.

"So this is a fresh start for us huh?" Rachel asked

"I guess so." Quinn shrugged.

"So this is my second chance?" Rachel said.

"Yes. And don't waste it." Quinn smiled.

Rachel hugged Quinn and said "THANK YOU!" in a very happy voice.


End file.
